Sammy let me sleep
by melja
Summary: The Demon has been destroyed, but there is still something else going on with the demon's children, can they save Sam? loads of angst! Rated T for swearing and future. Chapter 10 up, please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Supernatural etc blah blah blah!

Hi everyone, this idea will not let me sleep! It's totally AU but may have spoilers for season 1 if you haven't yet seen it. Hope you like it. Please let me know.

Mel

Warning: swearing.

Sammy let me sleep

Dean Winchester woke up in a sweat, yet he was still covered in goose bumps. It had been three months since his brother Sam had sacrificed himself, alongside many other gifted people, to destroy the demon that had killed their mothers. They had saved the world by uniting all their powers together. They had finally beaten it; it had been strong and powerful. But they had killed it. It was a strange thing, that the demon had had plans for all the gifted people and yet they had found a way to join forces uniting all their powerful energies together, shooting its plans straight back into its ugly face.

But Dean could not get over it. So many lives lost. His brother's life lost. He still hunted though, there were still plenty of other less evil things to kill, and sometimes he even hunted with his father. They never talked about Sam, his body along with many others was never found. Yet Dean knew that he was still around. His dad knew he was still around. There was nothing they could do.

Dean felt Sam around him constantly. He knew it was Sam who rapped on the motel windows each night. He knew Sam stood behind him sending icy shivers down his spine. He knew that when a hunt went wrong it was Sam who angrily slammed the doors or sent clocks flying off the walls. He knew it was Sam breathing over him when he could not sleep. He knew that it was Sam who wrote 'good morning' on the condensation on the bathroom mirror every day.

He knew his Sammy was dead. He also knew his Sammy was not at peace. He wondered why his baby brother hung around him; he wondered why he threw books lightly at their father when he came round occasionally. He wondered why his brother had become an angry spirit. Yet sometimes why he would be so playful.

Tonight however, was going to be a night where Sam thumped around the room, rocking pictures and knocking things over. Dean looked at the time; it was exactly 3:35am, the same time as last night. His activity was getting worse each night. He did not know what to do. There were no bones to burn, no body to salt. Three months had gone by. But he and his father had still not yet said goodbye.

Dean got up and went into the bathroom. There was no chance of getting any sleep. It was pissing it down with rain outside, freezing cold too, and no option of even going for a walk. Perhaps a relaxing shower would be nice. If his pet poltergeist would let him.

A not so relaxing half an hour later, Dean was wrapped in a nice warm towel, he looked around and out of the corner of his eye he saw writing in the condensation on the tiles. Looking across from tile to tile he read _Dean… Danger… Get out of here… Need to get Dad… You will find me… And the others. _

CRASH!

A loud crunching smash came from outside the bathroom. Dean ran out. The television had been pushed off it's stand, lying on it's side, broken, there was glass everywhere. Yet the television still hissed and fuzzed, even though it had not been switched on.The lights flickering madly. The curtains rising even though there was no wind. Dean felt an urgent prod in his back and as he turned around his clothes, shoes and keys had been flung at his feet.

"Ok, Sam, I get the message. I'm going!" Dean got dressed and grabbed his stuff. A deep feeling of fear he never thought he would ever feel again thundering through his body. He knew it was Sam sending it to him, trying to show him the urgency. "Okay, enough with the spine tingling shit, I understand! Where do I have to go, Sam?"

All he felt was another prod, edging him towards the door.

To be continued…

Hi hope you liked it. That wasn't what I expected to write; it started off as a one shot! Imagination got carried away with me! Thank you for reading please let me know what you think.

Mel


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, WOW… WOW… WOW, I was amazed at the response to the first chapter and have been inspired to write more, sooner rather than later! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, it is greatly appreciated! I love questions if you have any, but you may not get answers for a chapter or three yet. Anyway I will stop rambling on. Thank you again everyone!

Disclaimer: I own not! Wish I did… but no, sadly don't! I don't own peanut M&M's either.

Sammy let me sleep

Chapter 2

Adrenaline ran through Dean's body as he drove, still unsure about where he was supposed to be going. He felt lonely in his battered and bruised Impala. Poor car. Which had still not totally recovered since they had had the run in with the truck about a year and a half ago. He had not driven it much since his brother's death. He had not been able to bear the emptiness in the passenger seat or the lack of attempted chick flick moments, even the occasional moan about his choice of music.

He had tried to ring his dad's phone. There was no answer. Why did he need to find his dad? He had only seen him a week ago. What the hell was going on?

How was he supposed to do this alone?

Fuck it, he would find a way.

He couldn't even feel his brother's presence at the moment; maybe Sam was unable to leave the motel. There was no way that could be the reason though. He knew Sam could move around with him. He knew he could move around without him too. There was certainly no doubt about that, how else would he have found him?

Dean thought back to the morning, about three weeks ago, when he had discovered that his most annoying and loyal poltergeist was Sam. The night before, he had rang his dad saying that he needed his help to get rid of a poltergeist which had latched onto him over the last few days and would not leave him alone. No matter what he tried! Back then Dean could not work out whether the poltergeist was evil, playful or anything. He did know that it was deliberately trying to annoy him though.

He probably could have got rid of it by himself. As usual he had a plan. Whether it worked or not was a different matter! He and his father had become a little closer over the last three months and it was a good excuse to get him to come round, even if it was just to do with business.

In the beginning he had just felt like something was watching him and put it down to paranoia. Then things had begun to happen. His keys would disappear even though he was sure he had left them in his pockets. They would turn up on the sofa after he had searched everywhere. It hid his wallet. It even smothered his leftover furry green junk food all over the windows! And worst of all it would attack his peanut M&M's, melting all the chocolate into a mushy brown mess, which resembled only one thing he could think of.

After trying everything he could possibly think of to get rid of the spirit, he rang his dad, who promised to be round in the afternoon to help. His dad had urged him to just go to bed surrounded by a circle of salt. He had slept well that night. Totally undisturbed. The next morning had been a different matter though.

He woke up to find his coffee cup missing, the only coffee cup the damned motel had. Well it was a single room after all. What reason did he have to get a twin room any more? He searched the whole place, upturning everything. After about half an hour he turned towards the sink, above the sink there was a window ledge. As there quite often is. On top of the window ledge was his cup.

The relief he felt at finding his cup was only short lived along with the morning urge for caffeine. He looked at his cup; his heart slowly sneaking it's way into his mouth as he saw that leaning against it was a long lost picture of him and Sam, taken just a few weeks before Sam had left for college. It was a picture he had thought he would never see again.

Above the picture in the condensation of the motel window, the spirit had written _Dean, my brother, do not vanquish me._

He didn't know how Sam had got hold of the picture and he did not care. It was enough evidence for him.

In the afternoon when his dad came round, Dean told him everything. John put it down to grief for about twenty minutes. Giving Dean a huge great lecture about how his mind wanted it to be Sammy's spirit. That was until Sam had lightly blasted his head with several hardback books left on the shelf by previous lodgers. Which amused Dean, because even though he was dead his brother would still argue with his father.

"See Dad, he only threw books at you! He melted my bloody peanut M&M's and smothered my McDonald's all over the windows!" Dean had complained, even though he was partly laughing.

"Dean," his father had said to him, "I don't doubt that this spirit is our Sammy, but you must remember. He is still hanging around and there must be a reason."

The words stuck in Dean's mind as he stopped the car and as he wondered whether to go back to the motel, he felt a faint shiver down his back and the radio switched to a light buzz. _I weak Dean… must find energy… must keep going… but you must stop soon… sleep._

"What do you mean you need energy?" Dean asked, but there was no reply, just a quiet buzz followed by the lulling sound of his favourite Metallica track.

But still he could not relax a sudden urgency overcame him to get to the nearest motel for sleep.

Ok, I have to stop it's 4:05am! I hope you liked this chapter; I thought perhaps a little background detail would help? Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. Take care everyone!

Mel


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again everyone, thank you again for reading and reviewing- I love reviews. This chapter would have been up a lot earlier but my monitor blew up (Wednesday night)! It's a good thing second hand ones are cheap! It's also good it was just the monitor! I would go mad without my pc; it would destroy my emotional security! I also found an inconsistency writing this chapter so chapters 1 and 2 have had a tiny adjustment that you probably won't even notice. Anyway, as usual I talk too much…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Supernatural.

Sammy let me sleep.

Chapter 3

Dean drove for a further hour and a half, and it was only then that he realized how knackered he was. He looked at the time on his cell phone- it was quarter past six. It was time for sleep. Sam had been right. He finally realized what Sam had meant by _sleep_ and _you must stop soon._ Strangely enough just as he had begun to feel sleepy he saw the neon lights of a motel.

It was almost as though he had no real control over where he was going. It was like the actions and thoughts had been planted into his mind, but at the same time he wanted to do them, it all made sense. Most of the time he had not even realised where he was going. It was like an impulse. He needed to get somewhere and was going, no matter what. He still did not know where though.

As Dean walked into the motel room he wondered why Sam had sent him to another motel and wondered again where Sam had gone and whether he would come back. He had not realized until now just how alone he felt without his brother around. It was one of his worst fears to be alone even though he had known one day that it would be a possibility he my have to face. It left him feeling empty. He had adjusted to Sam's ghost being around, he had made him feel a little more secure. But right now he felt totally alone. Vulnerable.

Renewed grief smacked him in the face as though he had stood on a wonky plank and feeling more weary than ever he slumped on top of the dingy motel bed and went into a dreamless sleep.

About four hours later Dean was rudely woken up by the television switching on at its highest volume, the news channel. He was not sure whether it was Sam but that kind of wake up call could only come from him. Dean got out of bed feeling a little annoyed yet happier than before his few hours sleep. He went to sit on the chair in front of the TV and listened as the day's news caught his interest. _A block of motels burned down… unexplained fire… luckily no one was hurt… an unexplained blackout…_Things fell into place. Sam had saved his life. Someone was after him. How could he have been so stupid to let his guard down?

He felt a faint sweeping movement, like a hand, across his shoulder. Turning to his left he saw his old homemade EMF meter had mysteriously appeared beside him. He picked it up, he had made it out of an old broken Walkman he had thought it was lost long ago. Sam must have found it. "Sammy, you here?" Dean asked, in reply he got a winding sound out of the EMF, which almost made him jump. He looked closer; there was a tape inside it, rewinding itself. He pressed play.

"_Dean."_ It was Sam's voice; it had been so long since he had heard his brother's voice so clearly his emotions were ready to leap in all different directions._ "I can communicate with you through this, I fixed it for you. I never really appreciated it before. Don't worry the tape isn't one of your calming mullet rock ones."_ The tape stopped and rewound itself.

"Thanks, Sammy." He had a lump in his throat. Composing himself he asked, "How are you able to communicate this way?" he saw the recorder click into place for a few seconds, stop, and then rewind.

"_I found a power station- good stuff- it gives you a right buzz." _Click. Stop. Rewind.

"You're rather cheerful for a dead guy." Dean smiled, no reply. "So it's you who caused that power cut?"

"_Yeah, they didn't need all that power anyway, they can make more."_

"Where did you go?" Dean asked.

"_To get dad, he will be here soon, I'd say about half an hour."_ Sam replied and Dean thought he heard a small hint of amusement in that answer.

"Is he ok?"

_"Yeah, he's fine. How are you?"_

"Dude, you may be dead but chick flick moments are still out of the question!" how can you talk about feelings if you do not understand them yourself.

_"Er, Dean, I'm not exactly dead."_ Sam replied quietly, yet sadly. Dean could feel a 'but' coming and flushed his hopes back down the sink._ "It's worse than that."_

To be continued…

Sorry to stop there, but I needed to get something to you and as usual it's late at night…sleepy time. I think going click, stop, rewind will annoy everyone so from now on Sam speech will be in italics, just imagine the click, stop, rewind. I may sneak it in to remind you.

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it and please review, I love to know what people think. Reviews also motivate and inspire me, chapters appear faster…


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, thank you again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. It is always appreciated!

Chapter 4

"Dude, what can be worse than that?" Dean asked, and just as he was about to speak again, there was an angry knock on the door.

"_Dad's here… that was quick…"_

"This doesn't mean you're getting out of this conversation!" Dean said angrily as he got up to answer the door. His dad flew in. He looked outraged.

"Where is that brother of yours? I'm gonna salt him!" John yelled, holding his gun out in front of him, frantically searching the room for any sign of Sam's spirit.

"Oh, hi Dad. Nice to see you too! He's dead and you still want to argue with him!"

"_Not exactly dead, remember."_ Click. Stop. Rewind. John jumped a little as Dean's homemade EMF meter sprung to life beside him.

"How's he communicating through that? Oh save it for later! Did he tell you what he did to me?" John said, ignoring Sam's comment for the moment, he sat down. Trying to compose himself.

"_You really going to salt me, Dad?"_

"What did you do, Sam?" Dean asked, slightly amused, that his brother had wound his father to the point of murder, if it could be classed as that.

"_Only what I had to, to get him to come here quickly."_ Both Dean and John could hear Sam's amusement, which was starting to get Dean smiling almost to the point of laughing. He was not sure whether to risk laughing out loud, as much as a good laugh would do them all good.

"He damn near scared the shit out of me! That's what he did!" John said, trying to be calm. "I got out of bed, it was still dark, opened the curtains to look out of the window and he was standing there, flickering in and out like a light. Just staring at me. Then I see written on the window _'BOO DADDY'_. Then he charged at me, like a gust of wind whispering _'I am with Dean. We need you. Now.'_ What's more is, he has this freaky power to send waves of panic racing through you!" John sort of smiled, luckily the panic was over, it could have been worse, both of his sons could be dead. On the way there he had been thinking the worst. He too had not known where he was going, he just drove, and something else had led the way.

"_I am a spirit, it's my job." _Sam's voice sounded so innocent, almost childlike, John could not help but let go of his anger; he smiled and looked at Dean, whose face was screwed up trying not to laugh. _"I was also high on electricity."_

"It's okay, Dean, if you must laugh, do it now."

"Yes, sir." Dean managed to say before bursting out in a fit of laughing to the point where he could no longer stand up. He had not laughed so much in a long time; anybody would have thought he was hysterical. It was funny, an experienced hunter like his dad getting scared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.

"Okay Sammy, time to talk. What's going on?" Dean asked when his hysterics had finally finished, much to his and John's relief, bringing back a little sanity to the motel room.

"Good question, Dean. What's this about not exactly being dead?" John added.

"_Not exactly, as in my body is still alive at the moment."_ John and Dean exchanged an excited and hopeful glance, desperate hope stabbed their hearts, and they both wanted so much to be able to save Sam.

"Can't you get back in it?" John asked, but he knew that if he could he would have by now.

"_No, I'm not the only one either. The other 'gifted ones' are there too. They're trapped… I got out… somehow… it seems… even like this I still have some powers."_

"Do you still get visions?" Dean asked, he could tell Sam was running low on energy; his speech was slowing.

"_Yeah, but they're not painful… they just drain me… that's the reason I came to you… we need your help… but I am putting you in danger too."_

"Why Sammy?" John asked. He was curious to find out what the hell was going on.

"_The Demon had more than two children, they're out for revenge, and they know I've escaped... That's why I brought you and Dad here…they're planning a ritual to join together into one…in order to do that they need our spirits… we must stop them."_ His voice was becoming fainter by the second.

"Where are the bodies being kept?" John asked, it worried him how weak Sam's voice had become.

"_There's a cave a hundred miles from here… that's where we are… but we are being watched constantly… the last person who dared to wake up was ripped to pieces... she will never have the chance to live again…we have two days at the most… safe here for now… I must go… need energy…" _Click. Stop. Rewind._ "How much battery does your car have, Dean?"_

"Dude, this is not the time for humour! Don't even think about draining my car! I will kick your ass!" Suddenly afraid for his car, the poor girl had been through enough.

"_How can you kick my ass if you can't see me!" _Sam replied and Dean felt a rush of cool air blow past him.

"You just wait Sammy!" He could only guess that Sam had left. Dean looked at his Dad, who wore a small smirk on his face. "He's like a five year old on a sugar rush!"

"Do you get the idea there's something he's not telling us?" John asked, he had a feeling there was something Sam was not telling them.

To be continued…

Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Is anyone interested in a Sam POV chapter next? Let me know please. _Please review… Inspiration is a little purple button marked 'go'… _


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, I hope you're all still enjoying this story. As always thank you for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything nor did I own anything in chapter 4 since I forgot to write it there.

Sammy let me sleep

Chapter 5

Sam POV

_Well, the afterlife is not all it's cracked up to be._ Sam thought as he made his way to the nearest power station, he felt drained and a little fed up with having to find a power station every time he needed to recharge. He had to admit though the electricity gave him a great buzz. He had not been lying when he had said he was high on the stuff. In fact he was getting a little addicted to it. All the energy it gave him was great, but since he had found out how to use the energy to move things, talk and torment Dean and his dad the energy did not last long.

Being a ghost had been new to him, everything felt strange. He could see other ghosts too. Most of them ignored him though and went about their own business- rather antisocial really. It was lonely being a ghost. He found it rather frightening. He had no body; he did not know why he bothered to move his legs because he could not feel the floor. He could not feel anything. He missed the solid feeling of floors, the taste of coffee, bugging his brother. He missed being alive. He missed Jess; he had always thought that she would be there waiting for him and his mother too. But no, so far he was not impressed. The idea that death was supposed to be peaceful was wrong.

He was not at peace, far from it in fact. Ever since he had escaped the cave, he was constantly watching his back in case he was found. He knew what would happen if they found him, they would force him to watch them torture and kill his brother and father. He had seen it in a vision and it was that vision which sent him to find and stick by them. He could sense the demons trying to find him and when they got too close he moved Dean and his dad along as quickly as possible. He was not going to let them kill his family.

It had been three months since he had left his body, well, more like forced out of it when the Demon they had been hunting for so long was destroyed, it had sent a large shockwave of malevolent energy blasting outwards through all the gifted people knocking them out of their bodies, transporting them all and their bodies to a large cave in the middle of nowhere. Yet their bodies remained alive for some reason. They all knew they were still alive. Sam could feel it everywhere he went, it was like being attached to a piece of string and every now and then he would feel a small tug trying to drag him back in. He did not dare go back to his body yet though.

The girl, Anna, she had felt that same tug and followed it back to her body. The moment she woke up the young demons ripped her body apart. Sam remembered it well, all the blood splattering over the walls and all over the bodies. Bits of flesh stuck onto people's cheeks, legs, and arms. There was no way to clean it up. If they woke up, they would wake up with those bits rotting on top of them. Anna had been horrified, Sam had seen her face and despite all warnings from others she let loose her gift of telekinesis. It must have been all the anger in her that rocked the cave from side to side, nearly causing a cave in. This had made Sam realise that it was a good time to escape; he saw a small opening and blasted it with his own telekinesis while the demons concentrated on her. Sam had hoped she would be all right, he did not think there was anything worse they could do to her now. He would go back for everyone.

When he had first discovered that he was a ghost, he had thought he was in hell. He soon found out that he was trapped in a cave with the others. He was not sure how the demons kept their spirits there. Perhaps it was because they were out of their bodies and needed to stay close, so their bodies would not die. That was another reason they needed to be quick. He was not sure how long his body would stay alive. He knew that for some reason the demons needed them alive but his psychic powers had not supplied him with that information yet.

When he had escaped, he had not known where to go or what to do; he did not even know where he was. His first thought though had been to try to find Dean and his dad. When he eventually did find them after traveling a couple of hundred miles, purely by coincidence, he saw his brothers Impala outside a shabby run down motel. They had just got back from a hunt, both in pretty bad shape. He had guessed that they would still hunt after he was gone. Dean had told him once that he would never give it up; there would always be something to hunt. It kind of made him sad to think that they would not start a new life up and be happy. They looked so unhappy and Sam had known it was his entire fault. He had wished he could communicate and say sorry, but he had no idea how to at that point.

As Sam drew the energy from the power station he began to think about the last real conversation he had had with Dean and his Dad, it had been a great big argument about Sam going with the other 'gifted' people to destroy the demon. His dad and brother had wanted to be there, they told him they were not going to let him go into the suicide mission alone. They had finally persuaded him to let them go with him by saying they would do a spell to keep the Demon in that one place. Sam had made them promise to stay as far away as possible when they did it. He did not want to put them in danger, it was a thing only he and the others were meant to do and they were meant to do it alone. When the blast went off he was only able to hope that they had got away safe.

Feeling more than fully refreshed he began the trip back to the motel, all the time wondering what the demons were planning to do with the bodies after the ritual. There were at the least a hundred bodies, it had to be something big. They had to stop them before it got that far.

To be continued…

Ok, thank you for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. Did this make any sense? Do you have any questions? Did I miss anything? Please let me know via the sweet purple button…


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, thank you all for reading and reviewing. I would have probably given up on this by now without your feedback!

Warning: Small amount of bad language!

_Er… Dean's cracking up!_

Sammy let me sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own anything as usual.

Chapter 6

Dean was sat on the edge of the motel bed, he looked at the clock, it was just after half twelve in the afternoon. Sam had been gone over an hour. His dad was in the shower, having not had the chance to get one earlier, due to Sam scaring the hell out of him. Which Dean still found amusing and he would have smiled to himself if he had not felt so tired.

It had been a lot for him to take in the past two days, well even the past three weeks.

Why stop there.

The past three months.

Losing the brother he had spent protecting since he was four was too much. Then he found out that Sam was his poltergeist. Not a comforting thought. Dean thought that perhaps his brother might have been able to find some peace at last. Perhaps a _normal death… an apple pie, lollipops and candy cane death_. Nope his Sammy could not even have that.

Dean felt like it was his fault. He had tried to tell Sam before he died that it was a suicide mission he was about to take on. Of all those times he had tried to protect Sam. His brother would not let him protect him from that. He wondered whether Sam had known they would die. Maybe that was why he had not got a proper goodbye, just a guilty _see ya later, Dean…_and…_ stay well back, I mean it! That means you as well, Dad. _He had known then that Sam had suddenly reversed their roles and taken up his part as protector.

He felt over emotional, perhaps because he had blocked most of the stuff that had happened out of his mind or perhaps because he was so exhausted. His mind went back to the blast, and how he had realized what Sam had meant by stay well back. It had shaken the earth like an earthquake. The shockwave had knocked him and his dad backwards. They had hit the ground hard but not hard enough to cause too much damage just a little disorientation. He remembered looking over trying to see if there were any survivors. All he saw was rubble. He knew at that point that there was no way any of them could have survived. When they walked over, there were no bodies. Dean had just thought that they were probably vaporised by the shockwave. It was his fault. He should never have let him go. Not for the sake of revenge.

Dean felt like shit.

How dare his emotions sneak out of their hiding place and refuse to go away.

He had felt like this before.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dean, you ok?" John asked as he came out of the bathroom, fully refreshed. He looked at his son.

"What Dad…? I'm okay. Just thinking." Dean replied, he sounded tired and drawn. John had not seen his son like this since just after Sam had died.

"Want to talk about it?" He tried the gentle approach, hoping his son would not shut him out.

"No." Dean replied, stubborn as usual.

He did not get a reply or any sort of eye contact from Dean so he decided to give him a few minutes.

After Sam had died Dean had shut him out for a while, more than he used to as a kid. Well, as a kid Dean had never talked to him as a son to father. That was his fault and John had to admit that when Dean was little, he had treated him as an adult and expected him to act like an adult. To be as responsible as an adult, never giving him the chance to be a child.

He regretted not letting him have a childhood. All those friends and girlfriends he could have had. John could have been a grandfather by now. If all had gone well though, Sam would have made him a grandfather. He would have married Jess. He remembered that from when he had been possessed by the Demon. He still remembered the Demons thoughts. He remembered he had tried, and nearly succeeded in killing his sons and it still killed him inside. He would never forgive himself for that.

After Sam's death, there came a point where after hunting together and spending time together, they had begun to bond. John learned for definite that his son was more than capable of taking care of himself and for a short time they had both sort of decided that they should stick together. In that time they had grown closer; the more hunting they did together, the better they became at understanding each other. John would even go as far to say they had 're-bonded' or even formed a whole new bond. Perhaps, he thought, a real father- son relationship.

"Dean, are you okay?" John asked again, he knew that if he did not ask again then he would definitely not get an answer.

"I'm fine…" Was the answer he got and John was about to say something but his son spoke first. "Dad, I was just thinking… How could we think that after we killed the Demon it would all be over?"

"What do you say that?" John asked, he was curious yet confused and worried at he same time.

"Meg and Tom were possessed by the Demon's children, how could we think that it only had two children? It makes sense that it would have more with the amount of people being possessed. Even Bobby had said demon possession was increasing. How could we forget about the children?" John could see that Dean was getting frustrated, he could see his breathing going faster, his son was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. How could he not have seen this happening?

"Dean, son." John said in the best quiet tone he could find. "Calm down."

"No, none of this had to happen. Sam and all those other people did not have to die. Not just for one Demon… How could we let it happen? How could I be so stupid! I never should have let them do it."

"Dean, listen you're tired. Sam hasn't told us everything yet… Just calm down until he gets back."

"No…! We get Sam killed… but he can't rest and now we have to start another battle!" Dean felt shaky, there was too much emotion trying to take over him. How he wished he could have a chick flick moment with Sam. "He's dead for good… isn't he?"

"Sam said himself he's not exactly dead…"

"Yet." Dean cut him off.

"What?"

"He said not exactly dead _yet_." Dean leaned over himself and held his head in his arms; this had all been too much lately. He did not care if his dad saw. He was beyond caring about what he thought. "Do you think we can get him back, Dad?"

" I don't know, son."

"This situation is fucking hopeless!" All optimism had fled from his body.

"Dean." John said in a commanding tone, the soft tone had not worked. "Pull yourself together." John got up looking away from Dean, he knew that it would hurt his son but right now he would rather be Deans enemy than have Dean be an enemy to himself. "I'm going to get us something to eat." He looked at his son, he felt guilty. Why couldn't he just comfort him? "Dean, lie down for half an hour, you're exhausted." He saw Dean make a slight nod towards him and turned for the door. He wished Sam were there; it was at times like that when he missed him the most. Sam seemed to be able to get Dean to talk, whereas he never could. Maybe that was why he did not try anymore.

"Yes, sir." Dean automatically replied, he lay back on the bed trying to calm himself. He did not bother looking at his father, but he heard him go out of the door. At that moment he just wanted Sam.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Dean, where's Dad?"_ Click. Stop. Rewind. It made Dean jump.

"Gone for food." He replied, "Where have you been?"

"_Getting drunk on electric… we have to go… we'll pick him up on the way…"_ Sam's voice was urgent and Dean sprang to life.

To be continued…

_Wow, chapters are getting longer! I hope you liked this, it was supposed to be slightly different but I got carried away as usual! Thank you for reading. Please review- let me know what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

Sammy let me sleep

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Hi guys, thank you for reading and reviewing. I am extremely jealous of all the people who live in the U.S; you've only got 9 days until season 2 begins! Here in the U.K we won't see it until, probably, after Christmas… How mean is that! Anyway I will poke my envious eyes back in their sockets before my brains spill out all over the pc!

This chapter switches POV quite a bit, hope you don't mind.0000000000000 POV change from Sam to Dean or John or vice versa.

Chapter 7

Sam walked into the motel through the wall, there was no point using doors when he could walk through anything. He had still not got used to that or the painless visions like the one he had just had. But he did not want to think about that right now. Instead he looked at his brother who was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, dark circles around his eyes. Sam watched Dean closely for a minute, taking in his brother's state of mind and tired appearance and a look on his face that he had never seen before. Defeat. Better snap him out of it.

"_Dean, where's Dad?"_ Sam asked through the EMF turned communication device, he watched as Dean jumped, it amused him that he could make his brother feel jumpy just by doing the simplest things.

"Gone for food." He replied, "Where have you been?"

"_Getting drunk on electric… we have to go… we'll pick him up on the way…"_ Sam made sure his voice sound urgent and he watched as Dean sprang to life. The best way to motivate Dean was to let him think there was something going on.

Sam watched as Dean quickly grabbed his stuff and the EMF, then followed him out to the Impala and watched as Dean opened the door.

"Sammy, I'm gonna kill you!" Sam laughed as Dean took his hand off the car door handle and smelt it. "You put peanut butter on my car! I hope you're going to clean that up."

"_Well, it amused me even if it didn't amuse you! Ha!" _Sam laughed into the recorder.

"Dude, you are not allowed to treat my car as a victim in your pranks!" He saw Dean looking around trying to pin point where he might be standing, then wipe the handle with a cloth. The look on Dean's face was classic, just like that time he glued his hand to his beer. "You just wait, as soon as you get back in that body of yours, I'm gonna shave all your hair off."

Sam did not have a reply to that. But Dean's words made him more aware that the tug of his body trying to take him back was getting stronger. He had had to pull himself back from it twice on the way back to the motel. He did not even know whether pulling himself back was a good idea. It was the only thing reminding him that he was still alive.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean had not expected a reply; the silence simply confirmed his suspicions. He sighed as he got into the car. He could feel Sam's presence in the passenger seat as he sat down; it felt different to what he usually sensed when Sam was near, as though he was more than a ghost. He knew there was something Sam was not telling him.

"So where are we going now? We in danger?" Dean asked.

"_No danger, we just need to hurry. There's a motel fifty miles away from here, where you and Dad can sleep. You should phone him, find out where he is."_

"Sam, don't change the subject. I know there is something you're not telling us." Dean suddenly realized that all this time Sam had not spoken much about what they were going to be doing. His brother had been distracting them away from the subject with his pranks and going out for electric.

"_There are some things you and Dad don't need to know."_

"We do need to know and we are going to talk about this later, even if I have to get that talisman out of the trunk to get you to stay in one place for five minutes."

"_What talisman…you wouldn't!"_

"I would." Dean replied and just as he got out his cell phone to ring his dad, he saw him walking towards them, carrying a McDonalds. He did not look too happy. In fact Dean thought he looked rather pissed off. He leaned his head out of the window. "Why didn't you take your truck, Dad?"

"Ask your brother." John replied simply as he tried to open the passenger door. It would not open. "Dean, let me in."

"It's not me dad. It's Sam" John saw Dean trying to get them to open, but the tabs kept flicking back down. He gave up and got in the back.

"_Hey, I'm the dead one, I'm sitting in the front. Dad can sit in the back for once." _He glanced at Dean smirking through the mirror.

"Sam, what did you do to my truck?" John asked as he handed the food over to Dean.

"_I just thought that it would be a good idea to take a certain piece of your truck and hide it for the hell of it."_

"Really, because…"

"_No, I just thought that we should stay together until we have finished this and the only way I could get you to come with us was to do that."_

"You could have just asked…" John replied Dean interrupted him.

"Hold on a minute, I don't need you two arguing. I'm driving, be nice to each other or else." Dean interrupted him. "Sam, it's time to let us know what the hell is going on!"

"_You know what's going on… Demons remember. A ritual to join together into one… We have to stop them." _Dean and John could both hear the hesitation in Sam's voice.

"Yeah we know that, but how many demons are we looking at? How do we kill them? We need useful information like that. This morning we had two days at the most, now we're down to a day and a half. Why are you stalling us?" There were so many questions they wanted answers to. "Why aren't we just going in there, blasting these demons away and getting everyone out of there?"

"_There are several reasons… you and dad need sleep… if we get there early we will be caught… if we get there too late there will be no chance of stopping them… I had a vision…"_ Dean and John exchanged eye contact; there was more going on than what they thought.

"Your vision, what was that about?"

"_You don't want to know."_

To be continued…

Hi, again. I'm glad this chapter is out of the way, but I hope you liked it, please let me know whether you did or did not- it's always helpful to know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, I am very sorry this has taken so long I remember replying to everyone who reviewed that it would be up within a couple of days and that was over a week ago! So again I am sorry to keep you all waiting. Coursework, confusion and writers block do not mix! To make up for it here's a nice longer chapter.

_Special thanks to KateCyrus for all her help, suggestions, ideas and especially for the bits of dialogue at the end of this chapter. Hugely appreciated!_

Chapter 8

"_You don't want to know."_ Sam replied immediately regretting that he had said it. He looked at the McDonald's sitting next to his dad; they would not be eating that when he told them. This was one moment he had been dreading; if it had been a normal situation where he was alive and visible it would be a lot easier. Being a ghost made it far too easy to avoid eye contact in situations like this. He missed making eye contact.

"Come on Sam, spill the beans." Dean urged him to continue. Sam had known he would have to tell Dean and his dad everything sooner or later. His time was up. He had been hoping for later, perhaps when they got to the motel, which would not take them long with his brother driving.

"Sam, enough of this." His Dad ordered. "Dean, stop the car." Sam acted quickly and used his energy to keep the car moving, knowing that Dean would obey his father.

"I can't Dad, it won't stop." Dean replied, he sounded a little panicked and Sam immediately regretted his actions. "Sam, if that's you doing this, stop it right now!"

"_No, we are not stopping, we don't have the time."_ As soon as he was sure they were not going to stop he let Dean have control of his car. _"Okay, I'll tell you…"_

"Now Sam," Dean said impatiently and Sam saw how his gaze shifted for a few seconds in his direction from the road. It sent a strange sensation through him, reminding him of when he was alive and they were on the road together.

Sam quickly decided how much detail he could give without worrying his family too much, even though he knew that Dean would see right through him leaving out the details.

"_I'm going to make this very brief, in my vision my spirit was dragged back into my body in the cave and then the demons…" _Sam paused and focused on his brother wishing there was another way to say what he wanted to. _"…they slit our throats so that they could suck up our blood. When our blood mixed together… it glowed."_ Sam noticed Dean's expression flash with worry before it turned blank. Sam knew this look. It was the same one Dean had the first time he had seen his younger brother have a painful vision. As Sam watched his brother, guilt set in. His Dad just listened. Sam hated explaining it to them like this but there was no need for them to know how he had felt the demons cut into his body and saw how their blood mixed together around them. He could not tell them how he saw the way they mutilated him and the others while slurping up their bright metallic copper colored blood as though it were water. Visions like that were the ones that stuck clearly in his mind until he could at the least try to do something about them.

"_After they drank all the blood they joined up into one adult demon, which began feeding off us." _Sam remembered it well, the sound of their bones crunching, the blood dripping, he had felt his hands being snapped off and his bloody flesh being torn away as though it had never been truly attached to anything, it was so easy for them. Along with the pain of each bite he felt his spirit swirling around inside the demon as though he were caught in a whirlpool. Powerless to stop it.

"_Then the demon split into two demons." _Sam stopped talking and looked at his brother and father. Both showed no emotion but Sam could feel it radiating off them. It was fear. He understood; it was the same as his own fear. A great deal of fear that all they had done to get rid of the original demon was about to be undone within the next two days. "_I think this was how it happened when the Demons were ready to breed. Some one must have killed the mother demon a very long time ago."_

"A mother demon?" His Dad questioned, Sam looked at him as he replied.

_"Think about it, the Colt gun was made in 1835 to kill anything, there must have been a time in the past when there was a rise in the number of demons. Originally it had thirteen bullets. When we got hold of it there were five bullets left. It may be a possibility that at the least one of those eight bullets was used to kill the mother demon. Causing the demon and children to lay low for a while until they could get enough power as in 'gifted people' to do the ritual. Now, over a hundred and seventy years later the demons are rising again."_

Sam glanced at his brother as the car began to speed up. Dean had only ever seen two of his visions come true from not being able to get there on time and Sam knew it worried his brother. The clock was ticking. The McDonald's had not been eaten. The car was silent the rest of the way to the motel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll let you check us in Dad." Sam turned to look at Dean as he heard him speak; they pulled into the motel car park. He had been looking out of the window silently filling up with dread as the closer they got the stronger he could feel the tug of his body. He felt weak; he needed to find some energy soon. Dean watched his dad got out of the car, then turned to where he assumed Sam was sitting.

"Sammy, we need to talk." Dean said it so softly that Sam felt as though Dean was sensing his fear. "Sit in the back and look at me in the mirror."

_"What's wrong?"_ Sam asked as he moved to the back, he knew it was a stupid question; Dean was about to begin a chick flick moment which meant it was serious.

"I've got a couple of questions for you and I would like you to answer honestly… no matter what the answer." Sam looked into Dean's eyes receiving the eye contact he so desperately needed. How did his brother always know just what he needed, even in death?

_"Ok, I'll try."_ Sam replied. If he had a gut he knew exactly how tight it would be feeling.

"You told us at the other motel that your visions weren't painful. Did you lie to me?"

_"Not exactly."_

"That seems to be your favorite phrase at the moment kid. I'm not buying it any longer." Sam was amazed by Dean's calm approach; it definitely made him feel like the younger brother.

_"Dean…"_

"Sammy, I could hear it in your damned voice." His brother paused. "How painful was it?" Sam looked again into Dean's eyes and realized he could not keep it from his brother any longer.

"_I…I felt everything."_ Sam finally admitted, struggling to keep the pain from his voice. He knew Dean had heard it from the way he looked away for a split second. _"It was like… even though my spirit was inside the demon, it was still connected to every piece of my body."_

"Worse than your headaches then."

_"Much worse."_

"How worse?"

_"It was,"_ Sam began shakily. _"I was eaten alive, Dean… I felt it all."_

"Why didn't you tell me? I don't give a shit about whether you tell Dad or not. You should've told me." A subdued silence settled the atmosphere in the car.

_"I've missed talking to you too, Dean."_ Sam admitted as he realized what his brother was trying to say. _"It's been at the least three months since I've had a conversation like this, I guess I sort of forgot how to."_

"I know what you mean." Dean paused again. "Now, there's one more thing I want to know, no changing the subject this time, not like earlier."

_"Go on…"_ What did I change the subject on last time? Oh shit! Sam thought, realizing what the next question was going to be. He was not going to like it.

"I need to know, do you think there's a chance that you'll wake up if we make it through this? I mean, what state is your body in?"

_"I know it's alive. The girl I told you about, Anna, she woke up, in theory it should work for us all. In theory."_ Sam studied Dean's face in the mirror. It was time to ease some of those worry lines._ "Dean, you know I trust you, right?"_

"Dude, where's this coming from?"

_"Just listen to me…You said to me once… that as long as you were around nothing bad was ever going to happen to me…"_

"Yeah and a whole fat lot of good I did there…" Sam watched as Dean turned away from the mirror. He had to get through to him somehow.

_"Shut up and listen… you can not let this eat you from the inside out…what happened to me was not your fault..."_

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

_"I've been hanging around you for the last three weeks Dean… I know… you have to stop this guilt trip…nothing you or Dad did or said that day would have stopped me… I wouldn't change a thing… me and those other people… we had to do it… things could be a whole lot worse than what they are now."_

"How can things get worse than now?"

_"Things can always get worse…from what I've learnt… there's no limit on how bad things can get."_

"That makes me feel so much better, I can feel optimism fluttering around me." Dean remarked sarcastically.

_"You'll feel better after you get some sleep, you look paler than me."_

"Sam, stop worrying about me."

_"Well stop worrying about me."_

"It's my job to worry about you, you're my brother…"

_"Yeah, and you're mine."_

Dean laughed slightly, cursing under his breath, and Sam knew he had him.

A tap on the window rudely interrupted their conversation. "Come on, boys, number 12." Both brothers watched as their father walked off.

"After you Sammy."

_"Don't forget the EMF."_

"Absolutely. Wouldn't want to leave it here by mistake, then you wouldn't be able to tell me what to do." Dean couldn't see him, but he was sure his brother was rolling his eyes at that one. He grabbed the EMF, as told, and exited the car.

Continued in Chapter 9

Thank you for reading, what did you all think? Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, thanks for reading and for all the great reviews! I've finished the exams and coursework for 4 months now so updates will be faster! Great thanks to KateCyrus for reading through this about a thousand times and for all her ideas and suggestions.

Disclaimer: I'm sure I forgot this in the last chapter- my memories as useful as a chocolate fireguard... Don't own anything!!!

Chapter 9

Sam walked through the small town towards the power station, he felt a little better now but he had virtually run out of energy, too much talking and clicking with the emf. Too much worrying too, they would be going to the cave soon, he felt guilty for laying details of his vision on his brother, but he had pushed him for them. They were as stubborn as each other.

Sam staggered as he felt his body tug him. It was a sharp tug, which sent a pain shooting up the middle of his back, not like all the other gentle tugs that were simply reminding him that he had a body to return to. Something was wrong. He picked up his pace and rushed towards the power station. Another tug much stronger than the last dragged him backwards a few steps. He realized that it was the demons trying to get him back in his body and that was why he had not sensed them chasing him for a while. Tough luck for them, he was not going, no way.

_I'm not going back yet!_ Sam yelled in his mind as he mentally tugged back on his thread of life. He immediately regretted it as he fell to the ground, unable to move. Disorientation spun him around in a dizzying haze and for a few minutes he just lay where he was, feeling the swirl of the world around him, unable to remember or feel anything. If he were in his body the closest description would be that he was fading in and out of consciousness.

_Shit I shouldn't have done that._ For a few minutes Sam lay where he was trying to fight away the dizziness. The pull from his body had stopped though. In fact he could not feel it anymore at all. As the dizziness left and the reality of what he had just done settled he began to panic. He felt for the thread and for a moment he thought it was completely severed. Relief washed over him as he found it was still there even if it was only faint.

Cursing himself for jeopardizing the link with his body he gathered his remaining strength and went to the power station, draining as much as he could possibly get. The small town was going to get one hell of a power cut. Whatever happened now he knew they needed to get to that cave as soon as possible, the demons could take him at any time and that would be a time where he could not pull away. He dreaded to think what another resistance to the tug could do. He was literally hanging by a thread. Panic crept over him, his calm resolve dissolving into a mass of uncontrollable energy, bubbling and boiling around him.

* * *

It was 9:27pm and John could not sleep, they would be leaving in a few hours to go to the cave. He looked over from where he lay at his sleeping son who looked almost peaceful. He could see that Dean was exhausted. From his experiences and what Dean had told him about the last few weeks he knew the kid had not had a good nights sleep since before Sam had died. He regretted that he had not been there much, now and in the past, he hoped he could make it up to them somehow. It amazed him how death could bring a family together just as easily as it could force it apart.

John worried about Sam too, he had sounded extremely weak when he announced that he was going for some energy an hour ago. It was obvious that his son had this all planned out. They had not spoken of a plan yet, he and Dean still had no idea what they were supposed to be doing. That was something Sam had kept to himself and he wondered why he and Dean had not asked about it before. He rolled over, deciding that it would be better to talk about it later.

John was almost asleep when all the power turned off- suddenly setting every burglar alarm in the town on full alert. He figured it was Sam, Dean had told him that one of the other power stations Sam drained had been on the news.

"What's that fucking noise? What's going on, Dad?" Dean asked sleepily.

"I think Sam's got his electric." John said with a smile. He glanced at Dean, who was sitting up on full alert, his eyes groggy and red from sleep. "Go back to sleep. The alarms will stop eventually."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Dean mumbled as he lay back down, rolled over and arranged the pillows over the top of his head. "If he weren't already mostly dead, I'd kill him now." The voice came muffled from beneath the pillows. Then Dean popped up again and stared at John in confusion. "What the hell are you doing awake? You should get some sleep, Dad." Dean dropped back beneath his pillows as John glanced around the noise filled room. If the lights had been on, the 'is he kidding me?' look on John's face would have been clearly visible. John rolled his eyes and went back to sleep, annoyed at both his sons.

Half an hour later Dean leapt up with a jump at the same time as his dad, a loud crash rattled through the motel room, at the same time fear tingled up and down his spine to the point where it was feeling more like deep prickles from frozen spikes running across his back and up his neck. Panic raged through his body setting his heart beat racing so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack. By the look of his dad, he was experiencing the same thing too.

Everything began flying around the room, the curtains flapped uncontrollably, papers they had never even knew were in the motel spun in circles around them, adding to their frantic fear. Dean edged closer to his father realizing that the terror he felt did not belong to him. It was Sam's. "Sam…?" No reply. "Dad?"

"I know, Dean, stay calm or we'll only make it worse." John replied shakily, beginning to move across to the door. "Our distress will only feed his fear."

"Where are you going?" Dean asked as he watched John skillfully dodge the objects.

"To the car. Wait here." John ordered as he left the motel.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." Dean replied, as he lifted his pillow and used it to cover his head like a big fluffy helmet. The truth was he did not dare to move.

He counted to ten trying to force himself to relax, "Sammy come on calm down, what's got you all wound up?" He dodged the emf as it flew at him. "You're supposed to talk with that not throw it at me!"

"So, I'm guessing you don't want to talk about that then." Dean said then deciding to try a different approach, he made a conscious effort to keep his voice at the most soothing tone he could. "Hey Sammy, do you remember when we were kids, I think I was thirteen and you were nine. Dad was on a hunt, we'd just finished school and you insisted that we went to the park…" Dean glanced around as the paper slowed in its circles. "I hated it 'cause it was so damned quiet and kinda wussy, but you loved it, 'cause in the middle of the park there was a big lake with rowing boats. I didn't want to take you, but after you played those stupid puppy dog eyes on me…" damn he missed those puppy eyes. "I had no choice but to take you on those boats… I told you that dad was coming back tonight and you burst into tears 'cause you'd settled into school, made friends and I think it was the first place we'd been to that you actually felt comfortable in. Do you remember what I said to you? I said…" he was abruptly cut off as hiss father walked the door and the papers began to spin faster. "Dad, go away!"

"Be quiet." John ordered and muttered something in Latin as he held out a talisman, Dean did not understand a word of it. Everything suddenly came to a stop and a life like Sam appeared in front of them. Dean shot his dad a confused look that he did not return. He studied his brother closely and was horrified to see that Sam looked awful. His blood matted red hair made his face look much paler than he had ever seen it before, cuts and contusions covered his arms and face, dried blood splattered across his shirt and jeans. What worried him most was that Sam did not seem to realize they were there. He watched Sam sway as though he was going to simply fall over.

"Sammy?" Big brother mode kicked in and he instinctively went over to steady him but his hands went straight through his shoulders and he watched as Sam slumped to the floor, shock written all over his face. The reality that his brother was still almost dead hit him again.

"Dad, what did you do?" Dean asked slightly angry with his father and did the only thing he could think to do, he sat beside his brother.

TBC...

* * *

Thanks for reading- please review... let me know what you think. I feel guilty for the cliffhanger but I had to stop it there 'cause the next bit won't let me write it on the same page- it seems to want it's own and somehow managed to persuade me to let it! 


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi everyone- you would not believe how sorry I am for taking so long on this_ _but some 'stuff' popped up and killed my ability to think about anything... slight technical hitch!! Anyway, thank you all for being patient and to everyone who has been reminding me they're still reading and wanting to read more- it's greatly appreciated. _

_Great big huge mega thanks to KateCyrus_ : )

_Here's..._

Chapter 10

Dean ran his hand almost shakily through his hair as he tried to get his brothers attention, he could not help himself as his eyes wandered back and forth from his brothers long blood soaked hair to his swollen yet lightly bruised face. "Sam… Sammy, come on talk to me kid…" He shifted position sitting opposite Sam trying to make him notice him, and the sudden eye contact he received from his confused looking brother almost floored him. _Three months… _"What happened to you?" Dean asked in a rare moment of letting his concern show in front of his father. He did not get a reply, Sam just simply buried his head under his arms, making Dean feel even more worried.

"Dean, just give him a few minutes, he'll be okay." Dean looked up at his dad and watched as his father moved to sit beside him placing the glowing talisman on the floor in front of Sam. Dean stared at the talisman, it had a sort of alluring glow to it, an essence. He glared at his dad, angry and confused, yet at the same time curious as he saw the look of guilt in his fathers' eyes. Dean's suspicions grew.

"What did you do to him Dad?" Dean asked drilling his eyes into the older man.

"I transferred some of Sam's energy into the amulet… that's all." John replied as he looked from one son to the other. "He'll be okay, don't worry."

"How do you know?" Dean challenged.

"Someone used it on me before, I was hunting a witch who was killing people as sacrifices, she sensed I was near and sucked some of my energy into the amulet, you feel disoriented for a few minutes, but you can get the energy back." John explained.

"It can be used on living things?"

"Yeah you can use it on anything which has energy, but it's dangerous, you have to know how much energy you can take."

"And you know how much to take?" Dean asked in an accusatory tone as he glanced at his brother who at this moment looked very much like the baby brother he had consoled on that boat all those years ago.

"Yes." John replied.

"Hold on a minute… where in the car did you get it from?" Dean asked.

"The trunk."

"I only have one talisman in the trunk and it's not that one… Which part of the trunk?" Dean looked at him in disbelief.

"The secret part."

"I've never seen that in my…"

"The other secret part…"

"There's another secret part in my car? And you didn't tell me?"

"I can't have you boys playing with something as dangerous as this."

"Oh, but its fine for us to play with demons and other nasty son of a bitches that can tear our heads clear from our bodies?"

"These amulets are serious shit, Dean. They're nothing to mess with."

"There's more?" John glared at him in response. "Okay fine, don't want us to play with them. Got it. But if that's the case, then why the hell did you keep them in the Impala when you gave it to me?"

"Cause I knew you'd never find them… and all the secret parts in my truck were already occupied." John smirked.

"Occupied with what?" Dean quipped. "Is that where you've been storing your sense of compassion all these years?"

"Watch it Dean," John warned, "and 'yes'."

* * *

Sam listened to his father and brother from beneath his arms, glad that they had given up trying to communicate with him. He did not know why he felt the need to try to hide himself away. For three months he had wished for eye contact and a chance to be near his family and now suddenly he could not bring himself to look at either of them. It was his fault they were in this mess in the first place. And what was with all the concerned glances and the insistence of knowing what had happened to him. Nothing had happened. All those years they tried to cut out the emotional chit chat and now, suddenly, they wanted to talk, all he wanted to do was curl up and what? He was already dead, well as near as. He really wanted to just get up and walk through the nearest wall but he was almost certain that if he tried he would fall back down. Why were they staring at him like that? He wanted to look at Dean but he felt a little afraid of what he might see in his brothers eyes so instead he looked up at his father. 

John saw Sam was looking at him, the sad look on his son's face overwhelmed him with emotion, three months was a long time not to see him and guilt stabbed at him even more as he realized what he had missed all the years he had spent hunting and tracking the Demon without his sons. "Sorry Sammy, I bet you're feeling pretty shit right now." John said attempting a smile.

"Understatement…" Sam struggled to speak. "…of the fucking year… Dad." Obviously his father had left out the other after effect of the talisman.

Bitterness.

Sam laughed not caring about the strange concerned looks he got from his family, he needed to laugh, to release the inner turmoil which had been building up for the last three months. This whole situation had shot everything to shit and he could not cry about it. Would not cry about it. Laughing was the better option even if his brother was looking at him as though he had gone hysterically insane.

"Sam, what's so funny?" Dean asked. "Is it your head, does it hurt?"

"What about my head? No pain here." Sam had not got a clue what Dean was on about, he watched his brother get up and walk behind him.

"Your hair's blood soaked! Take a look in the mirror. You hiding stuff from us again?"

"No, I don't feel anything." Sam said almost truthfully, he had not felt anything since he had tugged back on his link and nearly broke it. Dean sat beside him again and Sam knew from the way he was looking at him that he didn't believe him. "I don't… really… stop worrying, it's probably nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Dean added wondering why he could not feel it.

"Sam, when the amulet made you appear it showed how your body looks, like a reflection." John said.

"So I banged my head in that blast, it'll heal…"

"That was three months ago this looks quite recent." Dean said. "Like a few hours kind of recent."

Sam thought back, it had to be the demons, they must have done it after he had tugged back weakening the connection.

"What is it?" Dean asked noticing the seriously worried expression on his brother's face.

"Nothing." Sam lied through his teeth and to his relief and amazement Dean did not press the subject, and that worried him more.

"You know what, I'm so glad I can't smell you right now!" Dean smiled, making Sam glance at his clothes, they were filthy, but at the least if it was a true reflection of his body Anna's mutilated body pieces had rotted away from him over the last three weeks. He did not know whether that made him feel better or not.

"Me too." Sam replied and he looked at his Dad who seemed happy listening and Sam wondered what he was thinking, he wondered whether he had missed his and Dean's brotherly sparring.

"Good to see you though even if you do look smelly." Dean teased.

"Well you look like you could do with six weeks in bed after the last three weeks."

"I do believe that's not my fault." Dean complained. "It's hard to sleep when you've got an _evil_ poltergeist hanging around especially when he wakes you up early the past two days!"

"Dean…"

"Wait, I'm getting the idea there's more going on here." John interrupted, his eyes gleaming with thought and Dean could almost see the cartoon light bulb flashing above his Dad's head.

* * *

"The number three?" Dean asked not believing a word of what his father had said about three being significant. 

"Numerology…" John began.

"Dad that's a load of bullshit for one thing it applies to people… some sort of personality shit!" Dean said.

"Not just personality, it can also symbolize people uniting together to do something…"

"Yeah, three's also a cell phone network! Does that link in too?"

"It makes sense, Dean." Sam replied.

"What? It makes sense? You think this three thing is applying to us and our situation? It's a load of shit, horseshit, cow shit, BULL SHIT!"

"That's three kinds of shit, maybe we should note that too," Sam gave his brother a weak smirk.

"Har-har. You're hilarious, and since when did you start agreeing with Dad anyway?"

"Since when did you start disagreeing with Dad?"

"Boys…"

"Think about it Dean, Dad's right, three months, three weeks, three of us, three amulets…"

"Three amulets? Where's the third?"

"In the other secret compartment, it's a green one." Sam replied.

"Great! So everybody knew about the second secret compartment but me!" Dean bitched. "Perfect!"

"Only because I've suddenly developed this wonderful ability to move through things!" Sam replied.

"Hold on a minute…" John spoke up looking from Sam to Dean something had sparked his interest. "It's been three months since the blast, three weeks since Sam came to you and this is the end of day two. That means…"

"…we gotta go very soon…" Sam continued his father's sentence.

"…and you knew all about this didn't you?" Dean interrupted, almost angrily, as he suddenly clicked on just how secretive his brother had been. "That's why you agreed with Dad 'cause you figured it all out days ago about the amulets and the three shit."

"I might have had a tiny idea…" The youngest Winchester cut off as he felt a sharp familiar pain in the middle of his back. This was it. He had no choice. He could not resist it this time and as he felt himself being dragged away he saw the helplessness in Dean's and father's eyes.

All sounds became slurred and his sight blurred.

The next thing he knew he was back in the cave.

* * *

_Hope you liked it?...Don't forget the little purple button... ... ..._ : ) 


End file.
